I'm not a hero, I'm just me
by special agent Ali
Summary: He never envies them, not anymore. Give him a microphone, a stage and his brothers anytime. Playing hero is too much work, especially when you didn't even save anyone. Not really anyway. JONAS


_Hello all, here's another story I thought of as a goodbye as I'm leaving for two months on Saturday I'll miss you all._

_Thought I'd leave you all a present. An angst one naturally. It's a one-shot and it has to do with JB's movie but JONAS style. _

_When something goes wrong at their concert, they make sure everyone gets out safely. So what happens when someone doesn't make it?_

_This is pretty AU I guess but it is fiction so go with it lol. Anyway hope you all enjoy it and I'll most likely see you in two months._

They had all heard the news together. The parents quickly made their escape, naturally of course. Leave them the happy news and the sad stuff to their children.

That left the four of them. Three quickly teamed up and as he was looking at the table, drumming a little beat with his fingers, he felt six eyes staring at him.

He looked up and shook his head. "No way!" he said quickly. The stares intensified but all three remained silent.

He remained firm too and folded his arms. "No way!" he repeated and the other male caved.

"Come on Nicky…you're the only one who can do this" Kevin said and Nick raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, what about you big bro? You're the one always trying to be helpful to us…so go be helpful" he retorted.

"That's not fair Nick, you know he doesn't do well with pressure" Stella argued and Nick turned his gaze.

"And I do?" he asked with a chuckle. "I guess you blocked out the memory of that jacket being destroyed" he added and sure enough she winced.

Nick then turned to Macy and she sat back in her seat and avoided his eyes.

"What's wrong super fan? You chicken as well?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just like the rest of you" she responded and Nick lost his nerve and sighed.

"Okay, obviously no one wants the job, so I guess we wait till Joe finds out from someone else and hates us for the rest of his life for not telling him" he said and everyone groaned slightly.

"Always can count on you to see the bright side of things Nicholas" Stella said.

"All right no fighting…Nick is right so lets all go together" Kevin said interrupting Nick before he could retort.

They all agreed silently and walked together. But as they reached Joe's room, Kevin, Stella and Macy walked behind Nick and when he opened the door, pushed him in and ran off.

"Cowards!" Nick yelled out, waking the sleeping Lucas.

"Nicky? What's going on?" Joe mumbled still half asleep.

Nick turned and froze in his steps. 'Now what the heck am I supposed to do?' he asked himself.

He took a quick look to where his backup was supposed to be and sighed.

"Nick?" Joe called him again and Nick flipped on the light making him squirm.

"Now I know its you" he groaned and Nick chuckled at that. "Sorry bro" he said softly.

Joe quickly adjusted and turned to stare at him. "Okay, you're acting weird" he said, getting to the point quickly.

Nick nodded but didn't respond. Joe sat up, ignoring the shooting pain he got from his arm.

"Nicholas…" he began saying his brother's name slow like Tom did when Nick was in trouble.

"She…she" Nick stuttered and Joe lunged at him causing more pain. He screamed but latched on to Nick's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Spit it out Nicholas…is it Stella? Macy? Mom?" he said and got three head shakes.

"It's Emily…Joe, she is dead" Nick said and was let go and staggered back but grabbed the side table and balanced himself.

Joe turned away from him going ghost white. "No…she was fine…she got out" he whispered.

Nick knelt by him and gently touched his hand before gripping it tightly.

"She was Joe but she was also only five….her body couldn't fight all the smoke she inhaled" he said.

He then gripped the hand a little tighter. "They said there were also other problems, a cut on her leg got reinfected, they tried Joe…you tried but…"

"She still died Nicholas…all because she came to our concert" Joe finished for him.

"It's not your fault…" Nick began but then Joe then began to cry and Nick got tissues from the bed table.

"It's okay bro, you're still a hero, you're still my hero" he said and Joe shook his head.

"When did she die?" he asked weakly and Nick sighed but told him the truth.

"An hour ago…were not the bravest people Joseph" Nick said and Joe put up a half smile that quickly faded.

He put on a brave face and wiped his eyes. He looked at Nick and squeezed back. "Thanks for telling me little bro…now…just leave me alone" he said and let go of Nick and turned his back to him.

Nick nodded and quickly left, putting the room back in darkness to hide the broken hearted boy's tears.

He went outside and the three cowards walked up but he ignored them.

He walked past them with a glare and all three quickly put on guilty looks.

"Is he okay?" Stella asked first. Nick shoved his hands in his pocket and gave her a look.

"You would know if you had stuck around" he answered.

"Come on Nicky"

"Don't call me that and no he isn't okay…I knew he wouldn't be and you know why….because last night he ran into a burning building to save a child and she still died" Nick yelled.

He then turned and took off running. He had no more patience for them.

Joe was thinking about the night while Nick had been yelling.

He closed his eyes and pictured the night, seeing everything that happened perfectly.

He couldn't figure out what had happened though, not even in a flashback.

_**Joe watched the band JONAS performing then the next second the arena was in flames. They had fire coming out but they never thought it'd get out of control.**_

_**It did though and it cost a little girl her life. Joe cried as he watched it all happen again. Himself outside hearing a woman cry out for her child, realizing she was still inside.**_

_**The firefighters were all too busy to hear her so he left. He found a tree by a small window and threw a rock but came up short. **_

_**He made Nick try and then Kevin and Nick helped him up reluctantly.**_

_**It still didn't matter he realized now. You can't fight destiny only try and slow it down. **_

_**He had found the girl trapped. He got her out, got them both out and into an awaiting ambulance.**_

Joe's door opened and he opened his eyes, the flashback fading away but not out of him.

"Hello Joseph" the nurse greeted him with a smile as she turned on the lights.

When she took in his tear stained face, her smile faded. "I see someone beat me to the news" she said and Joe nodded.

"My little brother Nick was just here but left…did she die peacefully at least?" he asked and she nodded.

"She was asleep when her heart gave out…we tried everything but…she's in our lords arms now" she said.

Joe nodded. "Least…she got to see her mom one more time" Joe said, trying to find a good thing to keep himself out of depression.

The nurse nodded, walked over and stroked his sweaty forehead and hair.

"Try and rest Joseph…I'm sure your family will return soon" she said and Joe nodded. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep.

Instead he pictured himself holding Emily and talking to her in the burning building.

He told her he'd visit her home when they were out with his brothers. He promised her but it appears it was just a broken promise.

As the nurse said, The Lucas's followed by the girls walked in an hour later and Joe gave them a small smile. His eyes were still red but he wasn't crying.

Sandy went over and hugged him. "Hi baby doll, is my man okay?" she asked like he was seven and not seventeen.

Joe chuckled though and nodded. "Yes mom, A little bit longer and I'll be fine" he answered and locked eyes with Nick who nodded and winked.

He then pushed the other three at him and Joe laughed again. "Well if it isn't the cowards" he said.

"We…you know" all three said and Joe help his hand. "Relax you three, I'm not mad, I know you care for me and were scared, I'd have been too" he said.

Nick frowned. "Sorry Nicky but it's the truth" he told him and the three glared at Nick.

Joe smiled at their bickering but it all faded when the opened and a woman he recognized walked in.

"Joseph Lucas?" she asked softly. Her eyes were also bright red from crying.

Joe nodded. "Mrs. Dwight" he breathed. "Jenna" Mrs. Dwight interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…I just came in to check on Joseph and thank him for giving me a chance to say goodbye to my baby" she said and tears flowed from her eyes again.

"I am so sorry Mrs.….I mean Jenna" Joe said. Jenna walked over and shook his hand.

"Just do me one favor Joseph"

"Anything"

"You're next concert….when you do burning up…dedicate it to Emily…it was her favorite song and it's the last one she'll ever hear" Jenna said.

Joe looked at his brothers and they nodded. "We'd be happy to give our respect to Emily….we'll also go to the funeral if you want us" Nick said and Jenna nodded.

"I was afraid to ask but yes I'd love you boys there….Emily was so in love with you three and I can see why…you're good boys" she said and all three blushed.

"We try Ma'am" Kevin said.

Jenna nodded and left. Outside was a man who waved at them but didn't speak.

"Must be Mr. Dwight…Emily said he was deaf" Joe said. "She told me everything she could in the time we were together…she was so smart and funny" Joe said.

"And she'll make all the other kids in heaven laugh" Macy said and Joe smiled.

"Yeah…she will" he agreed.

Joe stifled a yawn and Sandy shooed everyone out so he could sleep again.

A few days later, Joe was released in time for the funeral and Nick pushed his wheelchair up the crowd in the church. They found seats and let Joe sit at the end.

Jenna surprised everyone at the end by having Joe come up and sing to Emily one last time.

They opened the casket under Jenna's command. She knew it was what her daughter would want and she wanted her wish fulfilled.

Joe stood but didn't want the chair. He used his brothers as crutches and walked to the front and sang Emily's second favorite song.

They then put Emily's body underground and Joe was sent home to rest.

Four days later, Saturday night, the Lucas brother's made Jenna's request as they began a concert.

Joe had recovered and made it a great concert but he took the mic as they were about to begin Burning up.

"This next song were about to play is one of my friend's favorite songs, it was also the last one she heard as she died at our concert a week ago" he said and everyone quieted.

"This is for you Emily…I'm so sorry baby girl" he said looking up. He then hung up the mic and clapped his hands and the crowd mimicked.

They sang the song, ending the concert. "Thanks all for coming and I hope you enjoyed it too Emily" Joe said and the three disappeared to the backstage.

"You did it Joey" Nick said and hugged him. Kevin then hugged Joe. "Were proud of you bro" he said.

Joe smiled and thanked them as a woman walked over. "Your dad gave me backstage passes, thank you all so much, Emily is smiling, I just know it" Jenna said making them all grin.

"Happy to Mrs. Dwight" they said together and she left.

"Guys…lets just make sure no one else dies…I don't think I can handle it" Joe said and put his arms around both guys as they nodded.

_I don't know if this was the best thing I wrote but it was bugging at me so I wrote it. _

_Hope you enjoyed it, despite that I killed a five year old. _


End file.
